The Supernatural Hunter
by kelseycullen18
Summary: When Senna, a beautiful young girl, finds out a family secret, she must face the world of the supernatural. Senna is sent off to boarding school, and faces drama, demons, and boys. Senna meets Dean at boarding school, and her journey officially begins.


Hey everyone! This is my first story, I hope you like it. I spent a while developing the characters and I already have the first 5 chapters written, just wanted to post this to see if everyone liked it and wanted more! So please review!

If anyone has any other suggestions for titles along the way...let me know!

I did a mix between Gossip Girl and the show Supernatural, so it should be quite interesting :)

* * *

THE SUPERNATURAL HUNTER

**PROLOGUE**

Unlike most girls that have had a harmless and unmysterious life, I was prone to the dangers of the supernatural world from the moment I was born. Throughout my whole childhood, I had no idea of this. Then, the day I turned seventeen, my mother told me a family secret. From that day forward, I, Senna Copeland, would be a fighter of the supernatural.

**CHAPTER 1**

The awkward silence lasted longer than I expected. My mother, Karlyn Copeland, the splitting image of beauty, sat across from me, her blue eyes piercing into mine. I leaned back into the huge armchair, trying to make my face as stern as possible.

"I am NOT going to boarding school," I declared.

"Well you have no choice."

I was trying to be as non-whiny as possible, but I couldn't help myself any longer.

"Why now? Why the sudden interest, mother? After you tell me our stupid little family secret..."

"Don't you dare call it stupid!" My mother's voice raised slightly.

"...whatever, you sent me off into the wilderness with a gun to hunt, and now you are sending me into a completely different country?"

"You need to go away with your sisters. It's what is best right now. London cannot be all that horrible, you have always wanted to go there."

I was getting sick of this, "But not for school!"

"Senna, I'm sorry. You leave tomorrow with Lila and Alyria and there is NO persuading me to change my mind. It's final! You will be arrving at Octavia Prepatory School tomorrow night."

There was nothing I could do to argue with my mother, with her being so strong willed. I was off to whatever this Prep school was with my two sisters, Lila and Alyria. But the one thing I wanted to know didn't get answered. Why? Was something happening again? After my father, one of the most famous supernatural hunters in North America, was murdered, my mother changed. She left all questions unanswered and kept everything so mysterious. But the day she revealed the secret to me, I was supposedly in the same dangers that my father faced. Was this why I was being sent away? The unanswered questions lingered in the back of my mind as I stomped up the grand staircase to pack up my room.

I didn't bother to tell my sisters as I walked past their rooms. My elegant room awaited me, and I would be leaving it tomorrow. I glanced back at myself in my wall of mirrors. My long black hair tumbled down my back and I could feel my bright blue eyes gazing back with worry.

Blaring music from my speakers just to annoy my mother, I took two long hours to pack up my huge closet into six suitcases. I checked my e-mail, packed away my MacBook, and didn't even bother with goodbyes. I had no friends, at least ones that I kept close, so there was no point. Trying to be strong, I got into my bed, and couldn't help the tears falling from my eyes as I fell asleep.

I had a completely restless night. I had no idea what was coming my way, I was afraid for the first time in my life. But this wasn't about ghosts, monsters, and demons. This was about school, boys, and drama. Being home-schooled my whole life, I wasn't exposed to the whole "you stole my boyfriend" drama. I had no clue what to expect either. I didn't sleep a wink.

Alfred, our butler, came to wake me at 6 a.m. Too bad I was already awake. My sisters were completely overjoyed by the fact that they would be going to a prestigious boarding school in London. My baby black pug, Boo, jumped on my bed and snuggled against me. Knowing that I had to leave Boo behind made me so angry. I couldn't even say goodbye to her. I got into the limo with Lila and Alyria, and we headed off to the airport as the sun rose.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Senny, wake up!"

"Senna! Come on, wake up!"

I could vaguely hear Lila and Alyria's voices as I opened my eyes.

"Senna! We are in London! Look how pretty it is! I'm so happy mother sent us here!" Lila screamed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I responded. Is this a joke? What was I doing here? Honestly. London surely didn't need a girl like me.

"Come on, let's get off the plane," Alyria said.

Another limo was waiting for us, and our stuff was already in the trunk. After thirty minutes, seemed like four hours to me, the driver rolled down the partition and notified us we would arrive at Octavia Prep in twenty minutes. Great.

I glanced out the window, staring up into the stormy sky, and glancing out at the crowded streets.

Within a millisecond, the vision I see daily started to plague me. The dark object hurtled toward the window I was staring at, and I heard my faint scream. It disappeared when I felt Lila shaking me.

"Senna..."

"No, don't worry, I'm fine. I just freaked out for a second," I assured Lila.

Forgetting that this was a daily thing for me, and that my sisters had no clue what was going on, let alone could they even see the visions, I shut my mouth and ignored the stares that my little sisters were throwing at me.

Ever since the moment I turned 17, and my mother told me the family secret, I was having these visions. Sometimes up to five times a day, I still wasn't used to it. Having demons and frightening images thrown at me certainly doesn't make for a good day.

* * *

Next chapter will be up as soon as I have 3 reviews! PLEASE LEAVE CRITICISM! I want it! :)


End file.
